Hot Water
by SummerDancer
Summary: Rarity accidently flushes Gummy down the toilet.


**A/N: Because it needs to be done.**

"That's…" Fluttershy trailed off.

"Isn't he the cutest thing?" Pinkie gushed.

"A …A baby Alligator?!"

"Yep!" Pinkie reached down and held out her index finger so that the tiny Alligator could curl around it. "I found him nearby the pond at the park. The poor thing looked so lost, and cute and alone, I just had to take him home with me!"

Before Fluttershy could think of a reply, the alligator opened its mouth and chomped down on Pinkie's finger. "Eeep!"

"It's okay, Fluttershy. He's got no teeth, see?"

"Pinkie Pie," Fluttershy began cautiously, "Do you even know how to take care of an Aligator? He's not meant to be a house pet, you know. He belongs in the wild, not in your shoe box."

"Yeah huh," Pinkie said distractedly, running her other finger along the alligator's scaly back. The reptile's purple eyes stared straight ahead, giving off the notion that he couldn't care less about anything.

"Besides," Fluttershy continued. "I'm not even sure your parents would let you keep him."

Pinkie waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, I'm sure they'll let him stay, as long as I take really good care of him. Besides…" She held up the alligator to Fluttershy's eye level. "How can _anyone_ say no to this face?" Fluttershy smiled a little and tickled the Gator under his chin. "He _is_ cute," she admitted. "I don't mean to be the wet blanket, but I _do_ have my doubts, Pinkie. What are you going to do when he gets bigger?"

"I'll..." Pinkie frowned. "I'll think of something. Anything's better than him wandering around in the park. And…and he won't be growing up for a long time, right?" Before the meek girl could answer, Pinkie went inside her personal bathroom and turned on the sink. "I'm going to give him a bath. It's gonna be a while before Rarity gets here, right?"

"Right," Fluttershy sighed, lying down on Pinkie's bed. She picked up a magazine lying next to her and tried to read, but not even the cute shoes, skirts, and scarves could grab her full attention.

In the bathroom, Pinkie gently put the baby Gator inside the water, where he paddled unenthusiastically. With a giggle, Pinkie picked up a toothbrush, squeezed some bubble bath soap onto it, and scrubbed her new pet's back with it. "I'll just get another toothbrush, but this one's just perfect for you…" She paused, going into deep thought. "…Gummy! That's perfect! From henceforth, you shall be known as Gummy the third! Well, you're actually the first, but three's the magic number!"

She bounced on the tips of her shoes and wiggled her hips as she hummed. "Little Gummy, you're the one! You make bath time lots of fu—oh!"

Her right shoulder twitched and she immediately turned off the sink and bounced out of the bathroom. "Be right back, Gummy, don't go away!" she called, wiping her hands on her skirt. "Come on, Fluttershy, Rarity's here!"

Fluttershy's glanced up from the magazine. "I didn't hear anything."

"My Pinkie sense disagrees with you~!" the party girl sang, running out. Fluttershy shrugged and followed her friend downstairs. Pinkie flung the front door open, and it was indeed Rarity, her fist raised as if she were about to knock. The seamstress frowned in confusion before lowering her hand.

"Hey, Raribear!" Pinkie greeted.

Said girl blinked and then smiled, shaking off her apparent surprise. "Hello, Pinkie Pie," she said smoothly, waltzing in.

"Hi, Rarity," Fluttershy said quietly.

"Fluttershy, dear!" Rarity stretched her arms out and kissed her on both cheeks. "Bonjourno!"

"Oh, my," Fluttershy said with a surprised smile.

Pinkie put her hands on her hips and pouted. "Hey! Where are _my_ kisses?" Rarity laughed lightly and kissed her on the cheeks, earning a giggle-snort from the pink girl.

"You seem really happy today," Fluttershy mused.

"What's not to be happy about? School is done with, the summer sun is shining, the birds are chirping…" She did a pirouette, letting her long hair and skirt swish around her. "And…do you notice anything _new_ about me today?" Fluttershy held her hands together behind her back and Pinkie rubbed her chin, squinting her eyes. Both scrutinized their friend closely.

"You…dyed your hair?" Fluttershy guessed.

"Nooo."

"Yooou wore new eyelashes today!" Pinkie threw out.

" _No_ …" She rolled her eyes and puffed out her chest. Pinkie slapped her hand on one knee and pointed at Rarity. "I got it! You bought a new _bra!_ "

"G- _waaaa?_ " Rarity crossed her arms over her chest. " _Pinkie Pie! No!_ " She removed her arms and held up a sparkling gem that dangled from her neck. "What I meant was, do you notice anything _expensive_ about me?"

"Oh, Rarity," Fluttershy breathed. "It's stunning!"

"Why, thank you, darling. I got this magnificent Amethyst stone from my _best client_ Fancy Pants! I designed a dress for his wife and he gave this to me as a thank you gift!"

"Oooh, pretty!" Pinkie smiled, enjoying the light dancing off the gem. "Look at you, all fancy like! This calls for a celebration alright!"

She bounced over to the fridge and pulled out bottles of apple cider. "Two cases full, complimentary of my favorite cousin in the whole wide world!"

"But Pinkie, we're already going out to lunch," Fluttershy chuckled. "What would we do with all those ciders?"

"Drink them, of course! This is a _special_ occasion after all!"

"Well, I should freshen up before we leave," Rarity said, going up the stairs. "May I use your bathroom, Pinkie?"

"Go right ahead~!"

As soon as Rarity left, a sudden thought entered Fluttershy's mind. "Uh…erm…Pinkie?!" She looked up at the top of the stairs with wide eyes. "Isn't Gummy still in your bathroom sink?"

Pinkie looked up after butting the bottles inside her duffle bag. "Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that! Looks like Rarity's about to meet my special best friend forever!"

"That's what I'm afraid of!"

Rarity walked up to the bathroom sink and looked herself over. "My, do I look frazzled," she murmured disapprovingly. She smiled and ran her fingers through her long silky hair. Then she reached inside of her purse and pulled out her eyeliner. Pulling off the cap, she leaned forward and carefully curled up her eyelashes.

Unbeknownst to Rarity, Gummy was swimming right below her, and when she had leaned in, the gem she wore hovered above him, catching his eye. Rarity was in the middle of working on her other eye, when she felt extra weight on her necklace. Lips twisting into a frown, she looked down… and screamed.

Fluttershy and Pinkie took one look at one another and quickly bolted up the stairs without a word.

"Ewewewewewew, _get ooooooofff!_ " Rarity swung around in a jerky circle, trying to throw off the Gator that had latched its mouth onto the gem. The gem snapped off, taking Gummy with it. Rarity stumbled against the wall and fell next to the toilet. Pinkie and Fluttershy appeared in the doorway with worried expressions. "Rarity! What's wrong!?"

Rarity shuddered on the bathroom floor. "Th-there was-!" She noticed Gummy swimming inside of the toilet next to her, the gem still in his mouth. "AAAHHH!" She scrambled to get up, her hand pushing on the handle.

 _FFFLLLUSSSHHH._

"GUMMY!" Pinkie shrieked, stumbling over to the toilet with Fluttershy at her heels. Rarity felt where her gem once was and gasped. The three girls peered over the toilet with mixed expressions of horror. Both Gummy and the Gem both disappeared, followed by a _glug glug glug._

"My gem!" Rarity shouted.

"My Gummy!" Pinkie wailed.

"My goodness!" Fluttershy gasped.

"And that's how it happened," Flutterhsy finished tiredly. "They haven't spoken to each other since."

There was a long pause on the line. "…Wow," Rainbow Dash finally said. "That's a tough break. Really, it is."

"I'll say," Applejack agreed on the other line. Fluttershy rarely calls three ways, but this was a friendship emergency.

"Whaddaya suppose we do?"

"I dunno," Rainbow sighed. "Sunset's usually the friendship guru around here, but with her being away at camp and all… any of you tried calling them?"

"I tried to call Pinkie, but…well, hold on." Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash waited as Applejack dialed Pinkie's number. After a few rings, the call went straight to voicemail.

" _Gummy, I miss yoooou, I miss toothless smiiiile, and I still shed a tear every once in a whiiiiile…"_

Fluttershy winced at Pinkie's choked gasp as she went on. " _And even though it's different noooow, you're still here somehooow, my heart won't let you goooo, a-and I need you to knooooow, I miss yooooou, *Gasp* sha-la-la-la-laaaaaa *Sob* I miss yooooou!"_

A long, wet sob filled their ears for a good three minutes before Pinkie's voice took on a more threatening tone. " _Take a long walk off a short pier, I'M NOT HOME! Oh, and please leave a message at the beep."_

 _Beep!_

"Maybe I'll have better luck with Rarity?" Fluttershy suggested.

Rainbow made a sound of disagreement. "Mm-mm. If I know Rarity, she's probably into full-on drama mode—you know when she locks herself in her room, lies on the bed in a robe and stuffs her face with ice cream?"

"I can handle drama…at least I'm use to that."

"Well, go for it sister," Rainbow grunted, sounding like she was stretching. "I've got to beat a certain cowgirl at a weight lifting match."

"But…wait, are you two together?"

"Eeyup," Applejack affirmed, pulling Rainbow's hood over her face, making the athlete yelp. "We're at the gym. We've been at it all day…it's a long story. Best o'luck to you with Pinkie Pie and Rarity."

Fluttershy nervously tugged at the end of her long pink hair. "You mean you're not coming with me?"

"Oh, we'll be there. In spirit. The Gym's like, on the other side of town from where they live, and A.J. and I got a score to settle. And it seems to me that this fiasco needs to be settled ASAP."

"Don't you fret, sugar cube. They might not see eye to eye now, but I know that a little _kindness_ can go a long way. Besides—resolving a conflict might do you some good."

Applejack's calming voice managed to settle the shy girl's nerves a bit. "You think so? I mean do you really think I could do it?"

"Let Harmony be with you, grasshopper! May—ow!"

"We do, sugar. See you later!"

 _Click!_

 _Click!_

Fluttershy pressed "End Call" and sighed. "Okay, Fluttershy. You're on your own on this one. Now, let's see…"

She reached behind her and grabbed a picture frame and set it down in front of her on the bed. She crossed her legs and rested her chin on one hand. It was a group photo of her and all her friends after the Battle of the Bands. Her eyes went from Rarity's smiling face to Pinkie Pie's. "Two, best friends, two broken hearts…and only one of me."

She sighed again as Angel Bunny hopped onto the bed, eyeing the picture with curiosity. "Oh, Angel, I'm stumped. I want to patch things up between them, but…I'm not sure how. Which friend should I see first?"

Angel rolled his eyes and impatiently thumped his foot on Rarity's face. Fluttershy beamed. "Of course!" She slid off the bed and scooped up Angel. "I'll go see Rarity. She's less depressed than Pinkie is…I think." She hugged the irritated bunny close while twirling around in a circle. "Oh, Angel, I don't know what I'd do without you…"

Angel kicked his way out of Fluttershy's arms and scampered away.

Adagio slowly pulled her straw from her lips and swallowed. "Hmmm. That was strange."

Aria glanced at her sister as she purposely double dipped her nacho. "What?"

"That surge of strength I felt just now."

"Huh. Me too. I wonder what's causing it."

Sonata took another bite out of her taco. "Well…Mmm. I heard that Pinkie lost her Gator 'cause Rarity flushed him down the toilet."

The other Sirens perked up at the news. Adagio stroked her chin thoughtfully. "Really? And don't talk with your mouth full. Could it be that whenever the Rainbooms are in deep conflict, we get stronger somehow?"

Aria raised her eyebrows thoughtfully. "And that we could potentially re harness that negative energy to get our voices back and take over the world in bitter vengeance?"

The Dazzlings stared into space before glancing at each other. They quickly dismissed the idea with the wave of their hands. "Naaaaah."

"Oh, it's just not fair, Fluttershy," Rarity whined, shoving another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. "Nom nom nom…. She chooses a flushed away _lizard_ over her dearest and—NOM!—closest friend!"

She sat reclined on her large couch in a soft fuzzy robe complete with slippers, just as Rainbow Dash had predicted. Thick, black mascara ran down her face as she cried.

"Gator," Fluttershy corrected politely.

"Oh, who _cares,_ Fluttershy?" Rarity said exasperatingly, grabbing a nearby tissue. "She still won't speak to me, and honestly, _I'm_ the one who should be upset! That gem came all the way from _Manhattan New York!_ It's irreplaceable! And where did she find the reptile? In a puddle!?"

"Well…Pinkie Pie cares, Rarity. Gummy meant a lot to her. And you _were_ the one that flushed him down the toilet."

"It was an accident!" Rarity defended, waving a spoon at her. "I was trying to get away from it—you saw!"

"I know that….but….it would be nice if you could maybe go over there and talk about it?"

Rarity scoffed and said with every word dripping with sarcasm, "Right. Like I tried to do on the day of the flushing? Oh yes, that went quite swimmingly, as I recall!" She shook her head and sighed, "I never thought that Pinkie's voice could reach so high an octave! My ears are still ringing from the experience!"

Fluttershy twisted a pinky in her ear just from the memory of Pinkie's shrill screaming. "So are mine. But, she's had a few days to cope, and I think the two of you need to work this thing out now before it's too late. Remember the last time we didn't speak to each other?"

Rarity stopped mid-bite and slowly lowered her head. "Oh…oh, you're right, Fluttershy. I shouldn't let some gem get in the way of our friendship."

Fluttershy nodded encouragingly. "Great. Now lower the spoon…" Rarity pouted, but relented under her friend's stern glare. "Good…now why don't you change out of your pajamas so we can go."

"Oh, no need, Darling." Rarity stood up and opened her robe, revealing her normal street clothes underneath.

Fluttershy raised an eyebrow. "You mean you were…" She shook her head, thinking better of it. "Never mind. Let's go."

Fluttershy and Rarity stood outside of Pinkie Pie's door, which had a large black bow draped across it. "Maybe I should go in first," Fluttershy murmured. Rarity nodded and stood back as Fluttershy cracked the door open. As far as she could tell, the lights were off, giving her a bad feeling.

"Pinkie?" the meek girl called out softly. When there was no answer, she opened the door a few more inches. "It's me, Fluttershy. Are you in there?"

"More or less," a dry voice croaked out.

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"It's a free country, isn't it?" Fluttershy slipped inside and gently closed the door behind her.

"But then," Pinkie continued, staring off into space. "Is freedom really free?" Fluttershy turned around and took a good look at the sad scene in front of her. The huge pink curtains were drawn, but there were a few sun beams that broke through the cracks, casting thin streaks of sunlight over the darkened bedroom. Pinkie sat in the middle of her bed, the picture of pure misery. Her once curly and frizzy hair fell flat, tumbling over her face and shoulders. Dry tears covered her cheeks and fresh ones bloomed in the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall.

Fluttershy crossed over with a sympathetic smile. "How are you doing today?" she asked, climbing onto the bed with the depressed girl, and giving her a hug.

"I'm _not,_ " Pinkie sighed glumly. "I miss him, Fluttershy."

The latter rubbed her back in comfort. "I know you do. I've been through it too. It's normal, believe me…" she pulled back and clasped Pinkie's trembling hands. "But it's not going to do you any good locking yourself inside your room all the time. I think some fresh air will make you feel better. Why don't we hang out today?"

Pinkie's eyes flashed. "Hang _out!?_ Can't you see I'm still in mourning?" She pointed to her left arm, which had a black ribbon tied around it. "Gummy's not even six feet under water, and you want me to _hang out!?_ "

"…Yes."

Pinkie drew back as if she had been slapped. "How can you _say_ that?"

"Because it's better than you moping around here all day. And I want you to talk to somebody too. Come in!"

The door opened, and Rarity cautiously poked her head out from behind it. Pinkie gawked and pointed an accusatory finger in the seamstresses' direction. "What is _she_ doing here!?"

"She's here to talk," Fluttershy said calmly as Rarity came closer. "It looks dreadful in here," the latter said with a frown. "You've holed yourself in the dark for _two days?_ "

Pinkie glared at the purple haired girl and gritted her teeth. "Who let you _in?_ "

Rarity scowled back, starting to get frustrated again. "YOUR FATHER!"

Pinkie fell back onto the covers with a cry of betrayal.

"Girls!" Fluttershy whisper shouted. "Control yourselves!"

"Lizard lover," Rarity spat.

"MURDERER!" Pinkie screamed, throwing a pillow at Rarity's head, to which she swiftly dodged.

"Pinkamena," a gravelly voice called from downstairs. "What's all the ruckus?"

"Uhhh, we're just rehearsing a play, Daddy," Pinkie called back. "It's called the Lemur Queen, and Rarity plays the backstabbing sister that destroys the family to get the crown!"

Rarity glared at Pinkie.

"Ohh. Oh, okay, darlin'."

Fluttershy quickly placed her hands on both friends' shoulders. "Let's not do this indoors."

Outside, Fluttershy made sure to walk in between Pinkie and Rarity. Pinkie's hair seemed to be gaining volume, but it was more out of heated anger than of happiness, so it looked even more frizzy and out of control than usual. Both she and Rarity walked with their arms folded while Fluttershy smiled warily at confused passerby's.

"If it _upsets_ you so much," Rarity muttered haughtily, "Then I'll just get you _another_ toad."

"He wasn't a _toad,_ he was an _Alligator!_ " Pinkie seethed. "And I don't want another one. Gummy was special!"

"Well, we can't always get what we want, can we?"

"Ha! Look who's _talking!_ "

"You're really _pushing_ it, Miss Pie!"

"Well, so are _you_ …Miss…Miss….I'd call you by your last name, _but you don't have one._ "

Rarity gasped. "Why, I _never!_ "

"And you never _will!_ "

"Those are fighting words," Rarity said dangerously, curling her hands into a fist.

Pinkie mimicked the notion, and spread her feet apart. "Well, why don't we _take it outside?_ "

"We _are_ outside, you dingbat!"

Fluttershy quickly held both girls at arm's length, careful to avoid their sharp fingernails as they clawed at each other. "Girls, stop!"

"Cat fight! Cat fight!" a group of boys chanted.

Fluttershy glared at them, clearly unamused. "GIRLS!" she shouted, strands of her power-pink hair falling over her face as she continued to keep her still fighting friends apart. Finally, she gave a deep throaty scream and grabbed Pinkie Pie and Rarity by the ear. She was met with cries of surprise and pain.

"Ow, ow, ow, owiiiieee!" Pinkie squealed.

"Ouch! Fluttershy, what is the meaning of— _oh!_ "

"If you two want to act like children, then I'll treat you like children," Fluttershy said firmly. "You two are going to talk it out and become instant best friends again, if it's the last thing I do!" She dragged them down the sidewalk and crossed the street, all while keeping Pinkie's and Rarity's ears firmly pinched between her fingers.

"I can't believe this is happening to me," Rarity moaned. She reached up to try to pry Fluttershy's fingers from her ear, but she only gripped it tighter. "Ouch! _Fluttershyyy!_ "

"Owwww! Okay, okay, I'll do whatever you want, just please staaaaaahp!" Pinkie Pie pleaded.

"I'm doing this because I love the both of you," Fluttershy responded tenderly, but didn't ease up on her grip. "And I see that it's the only way you two are going to listen."

Rarity and Pinkie Pie both continued to whine and moan as they walked. People they passed on the street regarded them with confusion and humor. Pinkie was pretty sure they had distracted a student driver, if the crashing sound behind them was any indication. Fluttershy finally rounded a corner and pulled them into a darkened alleyway. It was then when she finally released their ears. The two sighed in relief and rubber their sore ears. "Geez, Fluttershy," Pinkie winced.

"If that wholly undignified display weren't enough, but you had to drag me into a filthy alleyway?" Rarity asked, wrinkling her nose. "How did you even come to know about this place?"

Fluttershy cleared her throat. "It doesn't matter. I brought you here so that we would have some peace and quiet. No distractions." She crossed her arms and gave them a pointed look. "So talk."

Pinkie and Rarity looked into each other's eyes and then glanced away. After a minute of silence, Rarity finally spoke up. "I…truly am sorry about your…Gator. It was an accident, really it was. I suppose he was attracted to my gem, and I…overreacted."

Pinkie looked up with a small glint of hope in her eyes.

"And I'm sorry that I blamed you for losing the gem too. You're more important to me than all the diamonds in the world, and—"

Pinkie cut Rarity off by tackling her in a hug. "Oh, Rarity, I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean all those things I said! I-I was just so sad and angry about Gummy, and…and I took it out on you, even though I really knew it wasn't your fault, a-aaa-and…." She sighed, gripping her tighter. "Can you ever forgive me? Can we be friends again? Pretty pretty please, with sprinkles on top?"

Rarity simply chuckled and held Pinkie close. "Of course."

Fluttershy sighed happily and admired the good work she had done, until Pinkie grabbed her arm pulled her in for a group hug. "That's better," the pink girl hummed.

"Oh, thank you for helping us make up, Fluttershy," Rarity said gratefully. "I was about to beginning to question your methods, but I guess there are more ways to be kind."

"Yeah, thanks, Flutters. Losing Gummy really hurts, but… I'm feeling much better now that I'm friends with Rarity again!"

Fluttershy smiled. "Tough love," she sighed contentedly. "There's nothing like it."

After three more minutes of hugging, the girls walked out of the alley, their hearts feeling at least ten times lighter than before. Pinkie skipped merrily ahead, her hair returning to its normal organized chaos.

Rarity brought up the rear and gazed down at her watch to check the time, when something shiny caught her eye. "Huh?" She stopped and peered down at the sewer hole from where the light had emanated.

"Rarity?"

Said girl looked up to see that Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie had appeared beside her out of concern. "What are you looking at?" Fluttershy asked, looking down.

"I think I saw something sparkle down there!" Pinkie dropped to her knees and put her face down against the drain. "Ooh, I bet it's a quarter! I love quarters, they're so shin—GUMMY!"

"Gummy?" Rarity repeated. She exchanged worried glances with Fluttershy before leaning down and patting Pinkie on the shoulder. "I know it's still hard to come to terms, sweetie, but I'm afraid Gummy is gone—"

"No! No, he's down there! He's down there! _Look!_ " After a pause, Fluttershy knelt down and followed the direction of Pinkie's finger. "O-Oh my goodness! It really is Gummy! Look Rarity!"

Rarity waved a hand. "No thank you. I'm not sitting in that dust and grime, but I'll take your word for it."

"And he's got your gem in his mouth!"

"What!?" Rarity squawked, falling on her stomach next to her friends. "Well! Will wonders never cease!"

Pinkie Pie bounced on her knees impatiently. "We've got to get him out! Don't worry, Gummy! Mommy's here!"

Fluttershy licked her lips and reached her lanky arm through the metal bars, but only managed to meet Gummy half way. "He's too far down," she grunted, pulling her arm back. "We'll have to reach him some other way."

Pinkie scrambled to her feet. "Help! We've got a stranded Gator! Does anyone have a string!?"

The adults present merely eyed her strangely and continued on their way. Pinkie desperately grabbed a man by the lapels of his jacket. "Please, sir! This is an emergency! I need your arm!"

The man shrugged her off, muttering under his breath as he stormed away. Pinkie stared after him before scowling in frustration. "This is an Alligator's LIFE we're talking about!" she screamed, tugging at her hair with aggravation. "He's barely surviving down there in the sewer!"

"WHAT?" Pinkie turned around to see Matilda gawking at her. "There's an Alligator in the sewer?"

Rarity nodded. "That's right. He's down there."

"Can you maybe reach your arm down there to get him out?" Fluttershy asked. Matilda screamed and fled. "Alligator! Alligator!" she shrieked. "Down in the sewer!" The people nearby dropped what they were doing and ran in panic, screaming bloody murder.

Rarity franticly waved her arms. "No wait! It's not what you think! He's just a—"

The last person disappeared around the corner, leaving the entire street as empty as a ghost town. Only a few pieces of paper and flower petals remained, scattering in the wind.

"—Baby."

"Maybe we should have mentioned that before hand," Fluttershy said, looking around in dismay.

Just then, a tall, dark, gangly man strolled past with a pale full of equipment. He surveyed the street, just now noticing the lack of people around. He sniffed under his arm and shrugged. "I don't see what the big deal is. I showered two days ago…"

"Mr. Discord!" Pinkie cried, rushing over and throwing her arms around the janitor's waist.

"Gaaah! Oh." His expression fell flat and unenthusiastically patted the pink girl on the head. "Hello, Pinkie Pie."

"Mr. Discord, we really really need your help!"

"N-Now just hold on a cotton-picking minute!" He said sharply, trying to pry the teenager off him. "The school year is _over,_ therefore, I don't work for you brats anymore! I'm on vacation! On leave! Hiatus! Meaning, go find someone else to do the dirty work for you!"

Pinkie sunk to the ground while keeping her arms locked around his legs. "Pleaseohpleaseohpleasewereallyneedyourhelpandwewon'taskforanythingelseforaslongaswelivepleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssseee!"

"OH, ALRIGHT!" Discord roared. " _One time,_ and one time only. _Got it?_ " Pinkie nodded enthusiastically. He trudged over to Fluttershy and Rarity with Pinkie hitching a ride, still clinging to his legs.

"He's down there," Fluttershy said, pointing through the rusty metal. Discord peered down the sewer drain and snorted. "You want me to rescue a turtle?"

" _Gator,_ " Pinkie hissed.

Discord gulped and tugged at his collar. "Right. I knew that, I was just making a joke. Older people like to make jokes, huh?" Pinkie sniffed and released her grip on Discord so he could reach into his equipment.

"I've never known you were such a gentleman, Mr. Discord," Rarity complimented, resting her hip on the concrete.

"That's what they tell me," the man replied dryly. He dug around inside the pale for awhile before grinning. "Aha!"

He pulled out a rusty fishing rod and unraveled the hook. "Stand back, ladies. I'm going Gator fishing!"

Pinkie Pie bit her lip. "A…As long as it doesn't hurt Gummy…"

"You're so clever," Fluttershy said with admiration.

Discord lowered the hook through the bars and allowed himself a small smirk. "Finally, _someone_ who recognizes my sheer genius! Why can't all students be like you?"

He leaned over and frowned. "He doesn't seem to be moving. Maybe he's dead."

"Gummy's not dead!" Pinkie said. "He's just shy. Grab him by the tail—Nicely of course!"

Discord rolled his eyes, but did as he was asked. To his surprise the technique was already working. "Hm. Here we go…"

Half a minute later, Discord reeled the Gator in, safe and sound. "Gummy!" Pinkie cried happily, easing him off the hook. "You're alive! Thank you so much, Mr. Discord!" Rarity gently pulled her gem from Gummy's mouth and polished it against her skirt. "Just as stunning as ever!"

"That was very nice of you," Fluttershy smiled, shaking Discord's hand. Pinkie held her small pet up to Discord's eye level. "Gummy says thanks too!"

Discord frowned upon looking at Gummy's blank stare. "Ehh. Cute." Pinkie hugged him close and skipped around the group in merriment. "He's alive, he's alive!"

On the other side of the street, a small Church let out. A group of people spread out on the lawn and started to say their goodbyes, but stopped when they saw Pinkie Pie prancing around shouting, "He's alive, he's alive!"

"Amen, sister!" the pastor shouted.

"I thought he was gone, but he came back to me in three days!" Pinkie trilled.

A few people shouted joyfully and applauded her. "He has risen, hallelujah~!"

"It's a miracle!"

"Yes!"

"It's astounding!"

"Preach it, girl!"

"He's ALIVE!"

The large group gave jointed praises and crossed the street as the choir started singing.

 _He's aliiiive! He's aliiiive!_

Discord's head whipped around. "Where's that music coming from?"

The group of people surrounded them and joined Pinkie Pie in her dancing. Fluttershy joined in by playing a tambourine someone had handed to her while Rarity twirled a four-year-old boy around in a circle with one arm. Discord shrugged and danced with a woman from behind—without her knowledge. "Hey girls!" Pinkie shouted, her eyes sparkling with happiness. "You know what I always wanted to do?"

"Angel, please don't agitate Opal like that," Fluttershy asked nicely. "Last week's scratches are just beginning to heal."

She, Pinkie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Applejack all sat around in the grass watching their pets interact with each other.

Rarity smoothed out her blanket and repositioned herself so that she would be comfortable. Her gem shone brightly from the chain she wore around her neck. "I'm so glad things have gone back to normal," she sighed. Her eyes widened when Gummy slowly made his way up her body. "What…oh…."

She shrugged good naturedly and lifted him up towards the gem.

"You said it," Applejack grinned. "And hopefully it'll _stay_ that way for the rest of the Summer."

Rainbow Dash gasped in horror. "Applejack! What the _heck_ is your dog doing to my tortoise?!"

"*GASP* _Winona!_ Get offa Tank this instant! Bad girl! Bad!"

"I thought only males did that," Rarity chuckled, blushing heavily.

As soon as Tank was free, Gummy climbed onto his shell.

"Aww, look, he likes him!" Pinkie cooed.

"Apparently _everybody_ likes Tank," Rainbow grumbled. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a postcard. "By the way, look what Sunset sent us!"

The girls exclaimed in excitement and huddled together to read what was on the card. Meanwhile, Gummy watched them silently from Tank's shell.

 _So this is my new family. It could be worse, I suppose. Winona is wise beyond her years, but very excitable. Opal pretty much ignores everyone, but as long as I don't bite her tail, we seem to have an understanding. Tank and I seem to have an unworldly bonding that only true brothers can forge. And Angel…well, he's like a dirty cotton swab, but he doesn't bother me so much, probably because I don't react to him as much as he would like._

 _But what about the pink one that gives me hugs and kisses of no end? She was the face I saw above my shoebox. Ah, yes, I remember her, in the cloudy days of my childhood. She's a loud one, but her love goes as far as the sewers that stretch across the earth. Her eyes as blue as the deep ocean from which I took my fist breath. And her hair, as thick as tumbleweeds scattering in the winds._

 _Along with Boots, Butterfly, Technicolor, and the one who bears the oh-so-delicious stone that was key to my survival…yes, it seems like I could make a home here. But same constant dream still plagues me each night…the dream of colorful horses in search of a cutie mark…but why? What is the purpose? What does it all mean? Perhaps some questions are better left...unanswered._


End file.
